


Об объедках, голодных детях и решимости

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Дофламинго никого не собирался принимать в семью просто так, даже если это голодающий ребёнок, который не выживет самостоятельно. Он не какой-то там благодетель, он награждает только по заслугам.
Kudos: 4





	Об объедках, голодных детях и решимости

Кто-то стал копаться в их мусоре. Дофламинго заметил это сразу же и приказал проследить, но не трогать воришку. Его предположения оправдались, и это оказался обычный (оголодавший) ребёнок. Никакой реальной угрозы или какого другого интереса он не представлял, поэтому Доффи просто махнул на него рукой.

А потом этот ребёнок заявился к ним в логово с требованием взять его в семью.

Дофламинго рассмеялся, но решил присмотреть за этим мальцом, Ло. Тот не особо усложнял задачу, постоянно вертясь поблизости от их базы, будто верный пёс, ожидающий хозяина. Однако ничего удивительного или стоящего признания он не совершал, так что Донкихот пребывал в глубоких раздумьях: с одной стороны, подобранный с улицы щенок мог стать верным и преданным подчинённым, но с другой, для того, чтобы вырастить из него что-то более-менее полезное, потребуется много ресурсов. К тому же сопляк сам признался, что одной ногой в могиле. Вкладываться в него было делом рискованным, и вся ситуация требовала хорошо взвешенного решения.

И, пока Дофламинго думал, пацан продолжал рыться в мусоре, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Мужчина однажды заметил его из окна: шкет заранее прятался за холмом из металлического мусора и ждал Буффало, который по обыкновению выкидывал объедки после обеда в определённое место, а потом ещё ждал и того, как тот уйдёт, выжидал ещё немного, только после этого бежал сломя голову и припадал к съедобным отходам. На это было противно смотреть, но Донкихот просто не мог оторвать взгляда. Этот ребёнок пробуждал в нём не самые приятные воспоминания о тех давно прошедшем времени, когда он сам вместе с братом был вынужден рыскать по помойкам, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Мужчине всегда было глубоко плевать на всех голодных детей мира, но вот почему-то именно этот пацан вызвал в нем давно позабытое чувство сочувствия, гадкое и липкое, как мерзкий приклеившийся к подошве ботинка кусок туалетной бумаги, что никак не хотел сниматься. Подумалось, что этот ребёнок немного похож на него самого в ранней юности: отчаянный, но не отчаявшийся. Это было отвратительное открытие, после которого было сложно размышлять о мальчишке объективно.

На следующий день после обеда он приказал наполнить ещё одну миску не слишком вкусной (но питательной) пищей и вышел с ней на улицу, направляясь к месту, куда обычно выкидывали объедки (где ел Ло). На месте мужчина остановился, прислонившись спиной к огромной торчащей из земли балке, и позвал:

— Я знаю, что ты тут прячешься. Выходи.

Пацан выглянул из-за ближайшей кучи, недоверчиво щурясь, а потом показался полностью и встал напротив мужчины, хмуро глядя из-под козырька своей огромной шляпы. И спросил недовольно:

— Чего тебе? — голос звонкий, недовольный и очень злой. И взгляд тоже злобный, а ещё голодный, как у бешеного бездомного пса — Дофламинго широко усмехнулся.

— Держи, — он протянул миску с похлебкой ребёнку, но тот не спешил её брать. Не доверяет, и это разумно.

— С чего это такая щедрость? — подозрительно спросил он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Руками он обнял заурчавший от голода живот, но всё равно даже не приблизился к еде.

— Просто так, — Доффи все же отпрянул от балки, подошёл к ребёнку и поставил миску к его ногам. — Считай, что я сегодня добрый, — но пацан так и не пошевелился в сторону подачки, — но не обольщайся: это одноразовая акция. Если хочешь дальше просто так получать пишу, то лучше идти к мягкосердечной старушке, церкви или к другому идиоту, кто занимается благотворительностью.

Сказав это, Дофламинго с чистой совестью направился обратно на базу. Но его остановил холодный голос парнишки:

— Лучше бы ты принес мне нож, — вот это уже было интересно. Дофламинго остановился и повернулся к маленькому собеседнику:

— Зачем тебе нож? — тот казался очень раздраженным и нервным. Как будто глупый взрослый не понимал очевидного, и приходилось ему объяснять элементарные вещи:

— Так я смогу убить кого-нибудь и взять его деньги. А потом купить еду и всё необходимое, — он говорил таким спокойным тоном, будто обсуждал не нападение на человека, а свои, детские, обыденные обязанности и небольшое вознаграждение за них. Например то, что после выполненных уроков он смог бы выйти погулять с друзьями. Немного пугающе слышать такой тон от ребёнка.

— А сможешь ли ты убить человека? — спросил Доффи, припоминая, что что-то подобное малец заявлял и раньше. Только одно дело говорить о туманной мести всему человечеству, а другое — лично вскрыть горло человеку.

Пацан посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Голыми руками — сомнительно. А вот с ножом будет больше шансов.

Дофламинго внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, для этого нагнулся, нависая огромной фигурой над крошечным мальчишкой, но тот даже не вздрогнул.

— Жди здесь, — мужчина поднялся и продолжил свой путь к базе. А спустя пару минут вернулся — миска так и осталась нетронутой — со старым затупленным мечом: этим куском ржавого железа его сегодня пытались убить, но, естественно, безуспешно (было бы чудом, если такая рухлядь нанесет вред человеку, если тот не полный болван), а меч Доффи забрал с собой, чтобы показать семье и хорошенько посмеяться. Молча положил этот старый меч перед ребёнком и ушёл, не оглядываясь (запрещая себе оглядываться назад).

На следующий день мальчишка не дожидался остатков после обеда, а сидел на какой-то старой ржавой трубе и грыз яблоко. Меч рядом с ним был в чуть менее отвратительном состоянии, но в разводах от крови.

Через день — тоже (но в руках были уже не яблоки, а орехи).

Через два дня Дофламинго пригласил Ло в семью.


End file.
